Horror Rivalry
by misuto58
Summary: a dense sixteen year old arrives on the doorstep of the most vicious horror villains in history. How will she survive you ask read to find out. Rated T for violence and strong language.


**_Authors Note; I do not own anything in this story besides my OC . This is a purely fan made story for entertainment. Feel free to Review. Again I own nothing. _**

Horror Rivalry

* * *

Hearing a loud thump behind the wooden door, Jason automatically grabbed his machete and reached for the handle. But was stopped short by an annoying buzzing noise. Getting irritated he started swinging around his blade hoping to hit the insect. Util he flung his blade though the door frame, successfully killing the fly. Remembering the thud at the door, he opened it and saw a large bundle of sheets resting on the doorstep in the pouring rain. Yanking his machete free from the door he began to examine the sheets, by jabbing at it. The bundle moved slightly, startling Jason as he pulled back his sword ready to slice up what ever was underneath. His blade was caught by Michel who quickly shook his finger at the giant. Getting the message, Jason let go of his homicidal urge to find out what Michel was up to. Michel walked to the door and lifted the sheets revealing a teenage, brunet, in footy pajama's, wearing a spiked dog collar that said, Jinx. Michel scratched his head and then used the same approach as Jason. A small group of villains began forming behind the door, watching and hoping for another prey or a tasty meal.

"Who the hell is that?" Chucky asked pointing to the girl, who was still asleep.

Every now and then she would twitch her limbs in a running motion or drool on the deck. Everyone shrugged at the question as Michel continued to poke her, unsuccessfully waking her. Jason offered his Machete to wake her, but figuring it would probably kill her Michel decided against it.

"Here I'll wake the bitch!" Freddy announced, walking up to her. "Wake up you little shit!" he yelled kicking her in the stomach as hard as he could.

Not even a flinch. The girl still laid there with a smile of ease, quietly snoring allowing drool to pool on the boards of the deck. Ghostface tripped over his robes trying to get a good look and made a loud crash to the floor knocking over a vase. That didn't even wake her. Pennywise got a small chalkboard and scratched his nails on it for a long time.

"Quit scratching that mother fucking thing!"

Still the girl continued to snore. Pennywise on the other hand got a knife to knee courtesy of Chucky annoyed from the earsplitting noise. Creeper came into the room munching on a cooked hand wondering what the commotion was about. The smell of cooked flesh filled the room in seconds. The girls nose twitched. Suddenly her eyes shot open, quickly she ran towards Creeper on all fours. She tackled him to the ground stealing the hand and ran to the corner sloppily eating the flesh. Creeper tried to take it back, but every time he tried to snatch it the girl would growl or smack him across the face with the disembodied hand and go back to eating.

Suddenly the girl stopped looking at her surroundings. "Hey nice place you got here and thanks for the food I was starved." She cheered acting as if invited.

Pinhead came out of the group."You aren't a guest, besides that who are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm uh..." She paused looking at her collar." Jinx."

"Why the fuck were you sleeping on the porch?" Chucky asked raising an eyebrow.

"I ran away, had to sleep somewhere." She replied gnawing at the meatless bones.

"I wanna know how the hell you didn't wake up from that kick." Freddy asked scratching his head with a claw.

"What kick?"She said cocking her head.

"I kicked you as hard as I could when you were sleeping!" he shouted.

"Why would you do that?"

Freddy paused for a moment in thought and shrugged, a smile spreading across his face. Jinx stood from her corner and stretched out her arms.

"You got any dog biscuits?" She asked and started towards where she assumed the kitchen was.

"Hey! Don't you walk around like this is your house, you delinquent." Pinhead scolded her as she continued walking towards the kitchen.

"Close enough." They heard her mumble to herself.

The group followed Jinx into the kitchen to find her head stuffed into the fridge. Hearing them come in, she turned her head chewing on another of Creepers meals. This time she was chewing on a kidney.

"So who are you guys?" Jinx questioned, poking at Jason with a second kidney.

Jason in irritation raised his sword to strike at the girl, but promptly had a kidney shoved in his face.

"What's a matter you want some too, big boy?" She said wiggling the jelly-like organ in front of him.

"You really don't know who we are do you?" Pinhead asked stepping up to her.

"Nope." She said simply munching on the organ.

Pinhead let out a sigh. "If we tell you who we are, will you leave?"

The girl nodded quickly and sat down on the floor like a dog, to listen to the names.

"Alright," He said with a huff."I am Pinhead," He then pointed to the tall man wearing a hockey mask."This is Jason,"He pointed the shorter guy next to him also wearing a mask."Michel," Then the man wearing a christmas sweater and claws."Freddy,"Then the clown."Pennywise," Then the thing wearing a duster and large hat."Creeper," Then the guy in robes with a halloween mask."Ghostface," Then the doll. "And finally Chucky."

"What do you all do?" She said finishing her third snack.

"We kill undesirables like yourself." Pinhead said.

"That sounds like fun!" Jinx cheered in excitement."Oh! Can I play?"

This girl was insane she didn't seem frightened at all. Besides was she really that dense?

"And how old are you?" Chucky asked because of the stupidity of the girl.

"Sixteen Chuck. What's got ya asking?"Jinx replied.

"Don't call me Chuck! Damn bitch!" And of course she just sat there smiling. "You don't act your own age shithead."

She sat there smiling and looking up at the ceiling looking at something. Soon a large black widow the size of a quarter came down from the ceiling and was now hanging in front of her face as she looked at it with glee. Jinx held out her hand allowing the spider to rest on it, as it crawled around her fingers she began to laugh.

"It! It! Tickles! Haha!"She continued to laugh making a complete idiot out of herself. "Ow! He bit me!" She cried grabbing the spider and flinging it at Michel.

The spider clung to his mask and immediately went through the eye whole. Michel, realizing what just happened ran out of the room flailing his arms and screaming as loud as he could throughout the house. Suddenly Jinx was grabbed by her PJ's and was lifted to her feet facing Freddy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He hissed.

She looked down at her collar again unable to remember. "Uh...Jinx." She said then let out a giggle.

"Look! If you don't get out of here by the count of three, I'll shove my claws so far up your..." He paused his threat gaping at Michel who was now in the doorway ripping at his mask.

He then took off his mask stomping on it with all his might in a fit to kill one little spider. Everyone gasped looking at Michel's Revealed face.

"What color is that?" Ghostface asked.

"Never mind that what the hell is with his teeth?" Chucky gawked. "Wait a minute is that wood?"

Jinx just burst out laughing at the scene, quickly receiving a punch from Michel who covered his face once again. But that didn't stop her she just laughed even harder. Freddy, having enough of her slashed his claws at her chest and watched as the blood spilled. The girl silenced, looking down at her gash as tears gathered in her eyes.

"These were my favorite pair of mother fucking pajama's! You god damn shitty asshole!" A stream of Curses flew out of her mouth that even topped Chucky's potty mouth.

They all stood there speechless as they heard her dirty ramblings. She only cared about her hello kitty footy pajama's, she could care less about her health. Pretty soon the sobbing turned to angry screaming. Then she started to just growl, as she grew fur, sharp teeth, and nine fluffy tails. She was now a large drooling nine tailed fox growling and snapping at Freddy.

**After the fight:**

Jinx was back to her normal self as she sat chewing on a bone she found on the floor from the hand she ate earlier. Her wounds were already healed. Freddy how ever was on the other side of the room mumbling curses to himself and getting his dismembered arm stitched back on by Creeper.

"Hey I'm bored what's there to do around here?" Jinx asked happily.

The group jumped at the sound of her voice and rapidly started to think up ideas not wanting to end up loosing a limb.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well? Speak up." Jinx repeated herself as her eyes slightly glowed a faint yellow.

"Try this! Bitch!" She heard as a can clunked her in the head, making her face plant the floor.

She growled and got up inspecting the can. It had letters on it, she tried hard to make out the words, but failed at pronouncing it.

"What's Bir?" She slurred, rubbing her head.

"It's beer dumb ass." she looked up to see who spoke his name was, Fernando no wait it was um... Freddy that's it.

"What's it supposed to do?" Jinx question.

"Drink it." His mischievousness smile reached his ears.

"Um." She sat looking at the can, Oh. Wait. Now she remembered.

She berried her fingernail underneath the tab and opened the can. A hissing noise emerged as mist sprayed her face. Getting startled she dropped the can and zoomed behind the couch.

"That's just wonderful look at the mess!" Pinhead shouted and stormed off to get a towel.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Chucky asked toward the girl cowering behind the couch from the drink.

"It hissed at me. Thought, it might have been a snake in , something." She shrugged her shoulders and paused. "Oh yeah." She came from behind the couch and approached the mess Pinhead was washing up with a rag he'd found.

She sniffed the spill and bent down. Putting her tongue to the floor she began to lap up the liquid. licking her lips of the remaining beverage smothered down her chin, her eyes looked drooped. A big goofy smile appeared on her face. She snatched the rag from Pinhead and ran to her own corner.

"What the... Give me that back, you little," Pinhead yelled chasing her.

While running from the deranged pin cushion, she rang out the rag into to her mouth. Having most of it miss, her clothes were covered in beer. She giggled all the way as the group watched the two make the house look like a pig sty. Every time Jinx turned a corner she would knock down a lamp or nightstand to trip the man in the leather dress. She soon developed hiccups between her giggling.

"You can't *Hic* catch m-me." She slurred.

Suddenly she hit into something huge and fell onto it. She looked up at what she had just fallen on. It was the hockey mask dude. She smiled as he looked up at her dizzy as hell.

"Ssssorry, I *Hic* HA! I'm so hyper! Huh?" She paused looking at his hockey mask."Your mask is all gross and muddy. Don' worry! I clean it for you!"

She let her tongue hang out as a waterfall of drool poured onto the killers mask. Jason, being disgusted turned his head every which way looking for his weapon. He saw it just out of his reach. Jinx took the sleeve of her PJ's and started to wipe his mask, only to smear mud everywhere and make it look worse.

"There all betters." She smiled largely at him and started to giggle once more."More Beers!Pwease?!"

Michel, being the only sensible one at the moment dragged the girl off of Jason before he had a chance to massacre her.

"Oh look at the prince." Ghostface mocked her rescue.

Michel held up a slate. **I only saved her because it's hilarious to watch her screw up. **

The group nodded as Pennywise went to get more beers.


End file.
